february air
by PerfectPerception
Summary: Shane sends Nate and Jason an email intended to make them laugh, not for Jason to fall head over heels. — JasonElla


**Author's Notes:** Um, I love this pairing? Yeah. That's about it. Just an idea that popped in my head when Shane was watching a video of Ella singing to him in hopes of being that girl he was looking for. Sigh. Ella, you silly goose, don't you know you're perfect for Jason?  
**Disclaimer:** Nothing is in my custody and same applies for the title. Camp Rock characters are owned by Disney and _February Air_ belongs to Lights. (Listen to her, yeah?)

_ And I know you're near me  
I know you understand_

Technology sucks. Did you know that?

Of course you've probably been taught otherwise.

They say technology is a marvelous privilege that this generation has the ability to use but did they ever once mention the certain consequences and downfalls to it?

Well, first in foremost, you _can _connect with people no matter how vast the distance, however, did you also acknowledge that you probably will _never_ meet them face-to-face too?

Jason really, really hated technology. Like, _really_. Not all though. Don't misunderstand him, he liked cell phones when he called his friends and family, his gameboy to waste his free time on, and recording equipment for his studio, not to mention his godlike amp he blasted his guitar to. In other words, he enjoyed technology that was essential to _his_ life. Now computers were an entirely different story.

He was never the one to care or cater much to them. At least, not up until he had passed Nate one day lounging by the hotel's pool with an uncharacteristic smirk pasted on his face and a laptop resting on his lap. Jason's bandmate even managed to allow a small snicker to escape his lips. What possessed _that_?

"Nate?" he questioned and the younger boy peered up. "What's the deal, man? You're, like, _laughing_. It's kinda creepy."

Nate's expression quickly hardened upon Jason's inquiring. Opps. So far for being out of character.

"Just look at this," he answered, lifting the portable computer from his lap to give to Jason. "Shane sent me an email of some girl singing to him. It's actually really funny."

The brunet cocked an eyebrow when he held the offered heavy device in his hands, glancing at his friend hesitantly. In response, Nate stood to his feet and pointed to the computer's screen, gesturing for the guitarist to watch the video sent via email. Jason's eyes followed Nate's finger and tentatively watched the screen, readying himself for the amusement to begin.

Instead, he found his stomach swirling with an emotion lying amidst loathe directed toward Shane and Nate and something more than sympathy for the girl belting her heart out. What was exactly so funny about this? Her voice was. . . _gorgeous_. And she herself was, quite frankly, well, beautiful too.

Jason snapped the laptop shut, no longer capable of listening to her rendition of one of their meaningless songs. _Her voice deserved so much better anyways_. He then promptly turned to Nate who wore a disgruntled face, obviously perplexed at the sudden end of his entertainment.

"What?" he asked sheepishly.

"When did Shane send you this?" asked Jason before he gently placed the computer astray.

"Just this morning, I think he sent you the video too," Nate answered. He squinted at his bandmate, still unaware of the otherwise evident reason behind Jason's lack of attention and humor. "You didn't find it funny?"

The brunet glanced at the laptop resting on the deck's patio chair, frowned slightly to himself, and looked back to Nate. He shrugged. "I think Shane's looking for something – that's why he got this video in the first place – and I don't think its material for my birdhouse."

Nate's eyebrows rose, disappearing behind his bushy bangs. "You think so?" It wasn't a question, it was clear mockery. Jason decided to ignore it.

"Yeah," he nodded, "I think he's looking for maybe a voice, a girl's by the video." He paused. "Or maybe it _is_ about my birdhouse, or that banana bread I asked him earlier about."

Nate smirked half-heartedly upon Jason's response, patting his friend's shoulder lightly before informing bluntly, "I think you've been in the sun too long, man."

-  
-

Truth was, Jason wished he _was_ in the sun for too long. Because, after a quick icy-cold shower, he would probably snap out of this apparent fixation on his once abandoned computer. He had been at this for two hours. Two hours of absolutely nothing but carefully watching the singing girl's video sent by Shane, reloading it, and re-watching it again, and again, and _again_.

He felt sick. Terribly sick. Worse than when he ate that entire chocolate cake after his concert near some Cheesecake Factory restaurant. Yeah, this was definitely worse. His heart burned at the sight of that girl. That perky, talented, Asian girl. She wanted _Shane_, or at least, wanted to _help_ him with whatever the rockstar's heart desired. Even if he didn't necessarily need her – **really **didn't need her considering his rather cruel action of sending this for a laugh to his friends – she still wanted _him_.

You know what sucks more than technology? Shane Gray.

-  
-

"You're looking especially trimmed today," commented Nate when he watched Jason attempt to catch a glimpse of his reflection in the bland room's hanging and dirtied mirror. "And all for a show for a _camp_." The emphasis in his words outlined his underlining suspicion and curiosity, stiffening Jason in return.

"Yeah, but I love this camp, so I think it deserves to see me at my best. Or rather. . . me see it at its best while looking _my_ best at the same time. No wait –"

Nate shoved Jason's guitar into his friend's awaiting arms, cutting him swiftly across in the process. "Never mind dude, just remember to play the chords Shane sent you, alright?"

"Yeah," he agreed, nodding feverishly, "yeah, okay."

The curly-haired boy sent him a forced smile before patting his back, quickly ushering the both of them out of the room when they heard Shane's announcement from the camp's stage right outside the building that held the pair. They ran onto stage, settling in their familiar positions and areas of it, and after a quick grin from Shane, indulged themselves in their performance and song.

_Strum. Strum. Strum. Chord change. Strum. Strum. Look up. Strum. Smile. Chord change. Look down. Strum._ _Strum. Strum. Look up. See that girl –_

Wait, what?

Jason felt himself, for the first time in months, freeze slightly when his eyes landed on the same girl in the video he received weeks earlier. She was sitting next to some other unidentifiable nameless camper, beaming and smiling brightly at them with her eyes currently resting on Shane.

Go figure.

Gradually Nate edged over to Jason's stricken form while Shane sauntered forward, sending the crowd a smile to give them a distraction while Jason felt an almost invisible nudge at his side. He glanced over to see Nate shooting him a weary gaze and he smiled apologetically before hastily returning back on tempo and corrected his chord position.

For the rest of the song his eyes remained set on his guitar, refusing to meet Shane and Nate's equally apprehensive stares. They wouldn't understand anyways.

-  
-

The next time Jason and Nate returned to the camp was their last for the summer. After they met up with Shane they were led into the concert hall, taking their respectable seats at the opposite sides of their lead vocalist. The venue was already filling up with excited campers and supporting parents while the stage crew was nearly finished with the first act's equipment and props.

Eventually the lights dimmed and music blasted throughout the occupied place. Jason scanned the paper given to him with acts and names listed for the night's performances, his eyes falling on the first group of names. When he lifted gaze upward again he found himself staring at that girl bouncing across the stage with a pink, glittery jacket on while she used every single fiber within her to belt her voice out to the crowd.

_It's even more incredible live_.

"Dude!" Nate exclaimed. "That's the girl on the video!"

Jason felt himself smile upon the discovery, his eyes following her every move for the rest of the performance, almost disappointed when it had come to an end. Once she and the two other main boys trotted off the stage he reread the paper and found her name staring back at him.

_Ella_. Her name is Ella. Dainty and sophisticated sounding. It fit her perfectly.

He grinned. Everything about her was perfect.

-  
-

The entire show had ended on a rather happy note. Shane had found the girl Jason _knew_ he was searching for, that Margaret contestant won, and for a full thirty seconds Jason stood next to Ella after he managed to shift his way over toward her. They even shared a quick, awkward glance until she left him to head toward the strip attached to the stage.

But now that the show was over, the entire crew, performers, and crowd began dissipating and the chances of Jason meeting Ella decreased each passing moment.

"Hey Ja –" Nate felt Jason's guitar shoved into his open, unexpected arms while his friend hopped off the stage and bolted toward the backstage area. He sighed, shaking his head to himself, figuring he'd have to load up their equipment by himself.

Meanwhile Jason managed to catch Ella before she left the concert hall with her friends, clumsily reaching for her only to grab a few strands of her hair instead, pulling it accidently. She yelped, cradling her head between her hands as she snapped around to glare at him. "Ow! Hey! What exactly do you think you're doin –"

"You were amazing," he quickly interrupted, smiling brightly at her.

Her eyes softened and her hands dropped to her sides. "You. . . you really think so?"

"Yeah, you were even better than the video you sent Shane –"

"Oh my gosh!" she wailed suddenly as her cheeks flushed at the mention of the video. "He _sent_ you that? I – oh no, that wasn't meant for anyone else to see – and he wasn't even. . . he wanted Mitchie and I just can't believe. . ." She trailed off before shaking her head. "Never mind. Anyways, Peggy was way better than me."

"You mean Margaret?" She nodded. "Yeah, she was pretty good too. Still, my vote was definitely for you. But I'm usually out ruled by Shane and Nate. Actually, I'm _always_ out ruled by them. They never seem to take my opinion seriously."

"I know what you mean," she smiled weakly. "Anyways, I'm Ella."

He smiled knowingly. "That's a nice name." His heart squirmed slightly at the revealing streaks of blush scattering across her cute cheeks. "I'm Jason." Absentmindedly, he awkwardly held out his hand and surprisingly felt her take it with hers.

"It's nice to meet you, Jason," she beamed.

"Yeah, same to you," he breathed faintly, his eyes falling onto their intertwined hands. "yeah, definitely same to you."

And to think, Jason wouldn't have even known Ella's existence if it wasn't for the likes of Shane and especially that stupid computer.

Okay. So maybe technology didn't suck after all.

"Jason?" He blinked before glancing at her again. "We've been shaking hands for two minutes now."

His eyes widened upon her observation, his extended arm stiffening. "Oh! Sorry – I'll, um, I'll let go. Yeah."

She smiled innocently at him, ceasing him from blurting out even more incoherent excuses and words. "Well, I didn't tell you had to do that."

Yeah, technology didn't suck one bit.

_ Say that you're with me  
So you know my face like the back of your hand_

* * *

**Author's Notes:** Um. Was I the only one who caught that quick glance between Ella and Jason during the final We Rock song? Yeah, that moment definitely filled my fandom heart. Buahaha. Anyways, yeah. Feedback would be lovely. :)


End file.
